Nueva vida
by vongolaanimo550
Summary: Kiba a descubierto de como se unió a los demonios pero gracias a eso los odia y buscara su razón de vivir
1. Capitulo 1 Descubriendo la verdad

Capitulo 1 Descubriendo la verdad

An pasado un año desde los acontecimientos de la bestia del apocalipsis y ahora un Kiba yuto estudiando su ultimo año de preparatoria ademas de que muy pronto vendrian los examenes para entrar a una buena universidad pero algo cambiaria y eso estaba por ocurrir y cambiar su vida,

al observar Kiba vio a un hombre que portaba un traje muy elegante ademas de que vio que este portaba un baston y su apariencia era la de un hombre de unos 60 años.

Saludos joven Kiba

Decia el señor con una voz un tanto rasposa pero con una elegancia sin igual mientras caminaba hacia Kiba.

Quien es usted? ¿y porque sabe mi nombre?"

Decia un Kiba en tono de desconfianza mientras atrasaba sus pasos.

Calmate chico no quiero hacerte daño pero esta bien me presento. Saludos me llamo Gunter Odin

Y que quieres?"

Dime porque te unistes a la faccion de los demonios?"

Para salvar a este mundo, porque lo dice?

Al escuchar eso el señor solo hizo una pequeña carcajada y haciendo que Kiba se enojara.

Que es tan gracioso?

Eso de que lo estan salvando jamas habia escuchado algo tan inocente en mucho tiempo pero dime, tu crees que de verdad lo estan salvando?

Asi es, nosotros hemos salvado al mundo de muchas cosas e incluso salvamos al mundo como a las tres facciones de la bestia del apocalipsis

Creeme como esta el mundo un apocalipsis no seria tan malo

Porque lo dices?

Quieres que te lo diga o prefieres verlo por ti mismo?

Asi este extendiendo su mano y Kiba con duda agarrandola y ambos desaparecieron y apareciendo en otro lugar.

Donde estamos?

Este lugar es venezuela

Y que quieres que vea aca y porque dices que un apocalipsis no seria tan malo"

Asi solo Gunter Señalando algo y Kiba vio algo con lastima ya que veia a gente en la calle y no solamente era personas adultas si no niños que lo unico que querian era dinero para comer algo ademas de ver una cantidad de robos y la policia no hacia nada.

Kiba lo que estas viendo no es una alucinacion o cualquier cosa de un ente sobrenatural es auntentico y verdad y esto se le llama corrupcion"

Por eso me lo decias pero talvez ay alguna explicacion talvez los politicos pasan lo mismo"

Asi el hombre solo sonrrio

Tu crees eso?"

Asi llendo donde estaban los politicos y ver como ellos se daban la gran vida engañando a su propio pais

Si tu crees Kiba que solo este pais sufre esto estas muy equivocaso"

Asi llendo a otros paises, Mexico, Argentina, Brasil, Chile, entre otros y todos eran lo mismo, un pais que queria un cambio

Y si lo preguntas no solamente paises de latinoamerica sufren esto si no tambien su vecino de norteamerica al que muchos catalogan como la gran potencia tambien lo padece"

Y lo que decia era cierto ya que veian a gente pasando hambre y a los que controlaban el pais no solamente robaban si no que tambien utilizaban parte del dinero del pais en armamento nuclear y esto era para intimidar a otros paises con recursos bajos y asi si ellos querian conquistar a esos paises y al terminar de ver eso ambos volvieron a japon

Lo vez, ustedes no salvaron el mundo solo detuvieron la destruccion de este pero el mundo sigue igual de podrino"

Dime porque me mostrastes eso?"

Porque el mundo nesesita alguien como tu que fue engañado y no me refiero cuando eras niño si no ahora"

Kiba al escuchar eso tenia dudas

De que estas hablando?

Ven haremos un viaje al pasado

Asi estando en un lugar con un clima frio tanto que nevava

Este lugar es donde hacian experimentos conmigo y varios amigos mios

Kiba vio a uno de esos niños y era el cuando solo era un niño y siempre era lo mismo los experimentos y las palabras para lavarle el cerebro a los niños. "Esto lo hacemos para ayudar a dios". Esas palabras tan falsas y vacias hicieron que el Kiba actual interara hacer algo pero era inutil no podia hacer nada

No gastes energia viajamos en un plano astral asi que no puedes interactuar o hacer algo en este espacio tiempo

Kiba al escuchar eso sentia como la ira lo invadia

Entonces para que me trajiste aqui?

Asi solo Gunter caminando y Kiba siguiendolo asta llegar a una pequeña colina donde vio a una niña con un cabello color rojo pero Kiba sabia quien era

Presidenta

Fue todo lo que dijo al verla ay viendo el lugar de la desesperacion pero habia algo raro en ella y es que simplementa se quedaba mirando el lugar como si lo estudiara sin ningun tipo de expresion al escuchar los gritos

Que hace la presidenta?

Que no es odvio los estaba estudiando para saber quien era el mas habil para salvarlo y alparecer tu eras el mas habil por eso es que estas aqui conmigo

Mientes la presidenta no haria algo asi

Entonces viajemos unas cuantas horas

Asi Gunter solo golpeando el baston contra el suelo y viajando unas cuantas horas y era la hora exacta en que fue el exterminio de los niños y ver a una joven Rias con una mirada muy indiferente al escuchar todo y al parecer habia escogido a Kiba asi con su poder le hizo atrazar su ejecucion a Kiba para que este escapara y asi este escapando y encontrandose con Rias y esta con una sonrisa y no solo eso sino que les conto lo que hizo a los demas y al parecer ocultaron el secreto e incluso la perdonaron por lo que hizo y el actual Kiba vio esto y solo inclino su cabeza haciendo que su cabello acultara sus ojos

Quiero regresar porfavor

Muy bien chico

Haci volviendo a la epoca actual y un kiba sentado a en el sillon del clud y al parecer nadie estaba lo cual Kiba lloro del odio que sentia.

Despues de unas horas Kiba se calmo y Gunter acercandose

Escucha ahora que sabes esto te dare tres opciones:

1Quitarte tu pieza y venir conmigo para entrenar

2Quitarte tu pieza y seguir tu camino solo

3Perdonarlos a todos y seguir con tu vida

agas lo que agas no te obligare

Quiero que me quite mi pieza y lo demas decidire en la mañana pero quiero que me lleve devuelta al pasado para tener evidencia y que Rias sepa lo que me hizo

Esta bien aunque eso no solucionara nada

Asi volviendo y tomando informacion y volviendo

Vaya al parecer volvismo antes de que habran la escuela

Asi kiba fue al club de ocultismo y mandandoles un mensaje a todos lo del club. "Los espero en el club de ocultismo durante el receso" fue todo lo que escribio y este durmiendo un rato durante las horas de clase ya que no los queria ver ademas estaba cansado por todo pero la ya era la hora.

Asi todos los del club entraron y ver a Kiba recargado en la pare con una mirada de odio a todos

Kiba pasa algo?

Si me pasa algo y es esto

Asi lanzandole a Rias una videocamara y Rias vio el contenido con todos los demas y todos quedaron sorprendidos

Tienen algo que decir a su criterio?

Kiba lo siento trate de decirtelo pero no sabia como decirtelo

Pudistes decirmelo me hubiera enojado pero te hubiera perdonado pero no me lo dijistes y aun se lo dijistes a ellos y lo peor ni ellos me lo dijeron y te perdonaron

Es cierto soy de lo peor

Tu trucos de sentir pena guardatelos ya que perdistes no solo mi amistad si no la confianza y el respeto que te tenia y a los demas tambien les tenia afecto los veia como una familia pero ahora no son nada

Asi este llendose pero una mano lo agarro y era una Rias llorando

Kiba lo siento en verdad y si te lo debi decir pero no sabia como al igual de que estes molesto conmigo y todos los demas pero por favor dejanos ayudarte

Kiba al verla asi solo sonrio

Vaya es la primera vez que veo que lloras por mi ya que siempre le llorabas a Isse y verte llorar por mi me hace ganas de vomitar

Rias al escuchar eso sabia que estaba muy molesto para que este le contestara asi

Porque dices eso?

Encerio tengo que decirtelo?. Esta bien te lo dire y es que nunca hablamos de verdad como amigos si no como esclavo a dueña, dime acaso estuvistes conmigo las veces que recaia en depresion?, claro que no para ti tu mundo giraba en torno a Isse tanto que lo ocultaba y ya que estabas tan cegada por Isse nunca lo descubristes y te haces llamar una buena lider cuando te preocupas por alguien especial que por todos por igual y te lo pasaria si fuera en tu vida personal pero no si no tambien en las misiones por eso mismo me das asco al verte llorar por mi

Isse al escuchar eso se enojo

Oye Kiba entiendo que estes molesto pero no para que le contestes asi a Rias

Yo le contesto como ami se me de la gana y tu no hables ya que crei que tu me apoyarias en esto pero estas con ella de hecho si te hubiera engañado como ami te hubiera apoyado en todo pero al ver como me lo ocultastes perdistes mi confianza

Kiba en verdad lo siento

Basta todo termino para ustedes ¡renuncio_

Asi llendose pero Isse queria detenerlo

Kiba espera

Pero Kiba lo golpeo e Isse cayendose y Kiba mostrando si pieza y aventandosela a Isse y llendose.

Vaya porfin terminastes

Vamonos

Vaya asi que vas a entrenar conmigo?

¡Vamonos!

Si que eres de pocas palabras

Asi Gunter llendose con Kiba y en el club Asia curando a Isse y una Rias viendo la pieza con unas cuantas lagrimas mientras que las demas viendose entre si


	2. capítulo 2: Mi nuevo poder

Capitulo 2: Mi nuevo poder

Despues de que ambos se fueran del club, los dos aparecieron en una cabaña

"Asi que aqui vive e"

"Si pero por ahora ven para que puedas descanzar despues de todo as estado viajando por medio mundo e incluso en el tiempo"

Asi Gunter guio a Kiba a su habitacion y era un tanto grande

"Descanza ya que mañana entrenaremos muy duro"

Asi Gunter llendose y Kiba cerrando su puerta para dormir un poco.

A la mañana siguiente Kiba se derperto y fue a la cocina para comer algo pero vio a Gunter cocinando

"Vaya chico despertastes justo a tiempo pero ven y sirvete"

Asi Gunter sentandose pero Kiba estaba un poco desconfiado

"Descuida no le puse nada si fuera asi no lo estaria comiendo"

Asi Kiba sentandose y comiendo

"Por cierto te puse algo de ropa para entrenar, no quiero que entrenes conmigo con tu ropa de escuela"

Kiba escucho eso y empezando a comer y despues de eso se vistio con una playera blanca una chamarra negra un pans negro como tenis color blanco

"Bien escucha, ¿Dime en verdad quieres entrenar conmigo?"

"Si señor prometo esforzarme"

"¡Entonces demuestramelo!" Dijo Gunter gritando mientras golpeaba a Kiba con su baston y tirarlo con exito

"Intentalo de nuevo"

Kiba por mas que intentaba golpearlo este lo esquivaba asta que este invoco una de sus espadas

"Asi que vas a pelear encerio?"

Kiba sin pensarlo dos veces con toda su velocidad atacando a Gunter pero este solo se defendio con su baston que era tan resistente como para parar los ataques Kiba sin resivir ni un solo rasguño

"Esa es toda tu fuerza?. Vamos puedes dar mas que eso"

Asi como termino de decir eso, con su mano libre creo una gran rafaga de viento que mando a volar a Kiba y este estrellandose con un arbor. Pero Kiba sin pestañear volvio a atacarlo o eso pensaba Gunter ya que este desaparecio o mejor dicho se movia a una gran velocidad para buscar un punto ciego y si lo habia encontrado asi atacando pero cuando hiba a atacarlo sin darse cuenta el tenia en brazos y piernas, shurikens y kunais, que al parecer Gunter le habia colocado

"Como lo logro?" decia un Kiba con un gran dolor

"Sencillo y es que mi punto ciego que tu vistes yo hice que lo vieras asi tu mientras te distraias con mi punto ciego yo ya habia puesto trampas y tu impertinencia hizo que terminaras asi, para la otra no seas tan imprudente"

Asi este llendose

"Espere todavia puedo pelear"_ decia un kiba que intentaba quitarse los shurikens y kunais

" Olvidalo no tiene caso seguir con tu cuerpo lastimado"

Kiba no entendio y fue directo a atacar

"Que terco eres"

Asi Gunter solo esquivo el ataque y con su baston golpeo a Kiba desmayandolo y llevandoselo devuelta a la cabaña para curar su cuerpo.

Horas mas tarde se encontraba un Kiba con el cuerpo vendado y este intentando pararse aunque el dolor de sus heridas eran mayores, pero aun asi se pudo parar asta llegar a la cocina y ver a un Gunter ay

"Vaya estas despierto pero me alegro, acuestate ay para que te cure"

Kiba no queria pero el dolor era intenso que sabia que no podia decir que no asi que se acosto en una pequeña mesa de madera.

Asi Gunter poniendo lo que parecian pequeñas bonbillas y una un poco mas grandes como lo que parecia algodon y este encendiendolo pero este pequeña pieza no se consumia y Gunter piniendo esta pequeña bola de algodon en llamas en las bonbillas y luego en la bonbilla principal la dejo y esta se esparcia por toda la bonbilla y las pequeñas bonbillas se las puso a Kiba en partes especiales en todo su cuerpo y asi Gunter agarrando un poco de este fuego y ponerselo a Kiba pero Kiba al parecer estaba algo tenso

"Descuida no te hara daño"

Kiba solo podia confiar y asi fue y Gunter empezo a poner partes del fuego en el torzo de Kiba pero el fuego no quemaba, y asi Gunter se lo empezo a poner en las piernas y tambien era lo mismo

"Listo termine"

Asi Gunter quitando las bonbillas de su cuerpo y apagando el fuego

"Increible, mis heridas siguen estando igual pero ya no siento dolor pero donde aprendio eso?"

" Un monje Shaoling me lo enseño"

"Eso significa que estubo en china pero no me sorprende ya que usted puede teletransportarse rapido"

"Es cierto que puedo teletransportame asta ya pero no lo hice si no que yo viaje como una persona ordinaria y si te lo preguntas no fui en avion si no que fui a pie, bueno en tierra firme ya que para salir de japon fui en un pequeño barco"

Kiba al escuchar eso se impacto

"Eso quiere decir que fue a china a pie?"

"No solamente estube en china si no en todo el mundo y e visto a mucha gente casi tan fuertes como un demonio o un dios

morir desde velocistas asta hombres de acero morir y arqueros y caballeros de la noche caer"

"Lo siento en verdad"

"Descuida no tienes porque sentir culpa"- decia un Gunter con una pequeña sonrisa

" Pero por casualidad que tan poderosos eran esas personas?"

Gunter solo solo sonrio

"Si lo quieres averiguar entonces termina mi entrenamiento y despues investigalos aunque muchas de las ciudades donde ellos eran cambiaron de nombres exepto la del caballero de la noche, su ciudad lamentablemente fue destruida aunque segun ay personas que siguen vivas talvez si los buscas puedas saber lo que ocurrio"

Asi Gunter retirandose y un Kiba pensando sobre esas personas ya muertas pero misteriosas tanto que incluso el mismo Gunter les tenia respeto pero si queria saber mas tendria que seguir entrenando y sabia que no hiba ser sencillo ya que lo presencio en primera mano y sabia que seria peor que el infierno

Asi paso un año donde Kiba ya sabia una gran cantida de artes marciales pero no solo eso si no que tambien tenia una gran habilidad en combate con cuchillos como lanzandolos al igual que los shurinkens como tambien una gran habilidad para el parkuor y armamendo de fuego ya sea desde el calibre mas pequeño asta el mas peligroso pero si no que tambien tenia un gran poder.

6 meses atras:

Se encontraba un Kiba y un Gunter entrenando en medio del bosque mientras que una gran tormenta habia aparecido

"Vamos Kiba atacame"

Asi Kiba intentadolo atacar pero todo parecia ser inutil ya que no importaba si lo intetara golpear, apuñalar o cortar era mas que imposible aserle daño tanto que un golpe de Kiba lo paro y golpeando a Kiba asiendolo caer a un charco de agua

"Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?"

Kiba empezaba a enojarse ya que por mas que lo intentara era inutil, tanto era su odio que parecia que su cuerpo expulsara electricidad y con los charcos que habia era peligroso estar en tierra tanto que el propio Gunter salto asta la rama mas gruesa de un arbol pero vio que los arboles empezaban a quemarse y Gunter al ver eso dio un gran salto y patea a Kiba para que se calmara

"Porque fue eso"- decia un kiba enojado

Gunter solo le señalo lo que habia hecho

"Yo hice esto?"- decia un Kiba sorprendido por su poder

" Kiba acaso tu escondias ese poder?"

"No para nada nunca lo escondi y mucho menos sabia de este poder"

"Entonces lo despertastes y si ese es el caso tenemos que seguir investigando tu poder y como aprender a usarlo"

Asi paso el tiempo y su poder de electricidad era sumamente poderoso tanto que si lo compararamos con los rayos de Akeno o Barakiel estos serian de principiantes aunque tenia una desventaja y esque mientras otros portadores del elemento rayo pueden aventar los rayos Kiba lamentablemente tiene que tocar a su victima para poder matarlo electrocutado aunque ay otras alternativas como electrocutar a alguien gracias a un charco de agua o un pequeño tubo o cualquier cosa que sirva como conductor de electricidad aunque tambien puede utilizar las balas de armas de fuego para potenciar la bala, aunque el propio Gunter no cree que sea una buena idea ya que al utilizar mucha electricidad las balas podrian explotar causandole graves daños a kiba, aunque tambien podria utilizar los shurikens como mejor opcion ademas que con los kunais podria utilizarlos para combate cuerpo a cuerpo o tambien para lanzarlos despues de todo ambas armas son de metal aunque tambien podria usar sus espadas.

En la actualidad un kiba se veia frente con Gunter

"Listo otra vez niño?"

Kiba sacando un kunai y cubriendolo con rayos y kiba sin dudar atacando pero ahora ya no era ese Kiba compulsivo asi lanzandole tres shurikens y Gunter agarrandolos y piniendoselos como si fueran anillos

"Vamos se que puede hacer algo mejor. A donde te fuistes?"

"Aqui estoy"

Kiba al terminar de decir eso empezo a disparar con armas de fuego y teletransportarse mientras lo hacia

Gunter solo podria esquivarlo

"Vaya al parecer se a podido teletransportar pero al parecer sigue un patron"

Penso Gunter asi lanzando su baston a un punto especial y en ese momento habia aparecido Kiba haciendo que este caiga y el baston como si fuera un bumerang regreso a su dueño

"Enserio creistes que podrias ganarme teletransportandote, a mi?"

Kiba sin pensarlo dos veces disparo unas cuantas balas pero Gunter con mucha facilidad las evade, asi Kiba invocando una espada y atacando pero Gunter defendiendose con su mas confianble baston y kiba chocando su espada contra el bastos de Gunter

"Vamos chico se que puedes hacer mas que eso"

Kiba eschucho eso pero su mirada que paso se estar seria a estar sonriendo y era porque el baston de Gunter se estaba rompiendo

"Pero que?"-Decia un Gunter sorprendido por eso

"Acaso lo olvido maestro?, recuerde puedo manejar el rayo y mi espada es magica pero tambien esta hecha de metal osea un buen conductor de electricidad lo que significa mas poder para el arma

Asi rompiendose el baston y Gunter saltando asta la cima de un arbol

"Vaya ahora esta desarmado maestro asi que rindase"

Gunter solo sonrio

"Veo que no lo ara"

Asi Kiba atacandolo con su espada cubierta de rayos pero Gunter paro la espada con su mano con la otra ocupando su poder de viento pero Kiba ya no era el mismo asi que esquivando el ataque y sacando una pequeña cuchilla e intentando apuñalar a Gunter pero este lo paro

"Vaya una hoja oculta, veo que la fabricastes tu mismo, tienes talento"

"Y tambien ingenio"

Asi utilizando su poder del rayo haciendo que Gunter volara y rompiera el arbol donde estaban

pero Kiba estaba ya agotado y Gunter sin ninguna herida solo un poco de tierra pero levantandose y limpiandose

"Al parecer Kiba tu poder solo puedes usarlo un par de veces, asi que dime cuantas puedes usarlo antes de que caigas por cansancio, 2, 3 veces mas?

Asi Gunter creando un pequeño huracan arancando pequeños arboles y al propio Kiba pero este sacando unos pequeños cables y estos sujetandose a un gran arbol y asi este intentando resistir y si lo habria logrado y agrrando a Gunter con los cables

" Encerio piensas ganarme solo con eso?"

Al terminar de decir eso, Kiba solo volvio a utilizar de nuevo su poder en lo cables y asi debilitar un poco a Gunter y Kiba arodillandose por el cansacio

"Maestro estos no son simples cables, estos tienes hilos metalicos lo cual lo hace un buen conductor de electricidad ademas añadi mas poder para ver si podria hacerle algo y funciono pero creo que fue una terrible idea"- decia un Kiba riendo pero ya cansado y herido y haci desmayandose.

"Este chico es increible pero por ahora ya no tengo nada que enseñarle, ahora el debe de seguir su propio camino"

Asi Gunter curando a Kiba con su magia y este despertando

"Maestro"

"Listo Kiba pasastes, eres libre de seguir tu camino"

"Maestro esta seguro?"

"Asi es hijo ya no tengo nada por enseñarte ahora busca tu sueño y siguelo"

Asi Kiba abrazandolo

"Gracias por todo"

"Vamos no nos pongamos sentimentales y empaca tus cosas"

Asi Kiba empacando unas cuantas cosas y poniendose una camisa negra, un pantalon color crema y unos zapatos negros

"Por cierto esconde tu poder lo mas que puedas o si no el clan gremory te encontrara o otra faccion"

"Comprendo maestro"

"Por cierto quieres que te corte tu cabello?"

Esto lo dijo Gunter ya que con este año que paso Kiba habia dejado de crecer su cabello ademas te tenerlo un poco despeinado

"No asi esta bien ya que puedo pasar desapersivido"

"Muy bien entonces te llevare a la ciudad de Kuo"

Asi llevandolo y apareciendo

"Listo a partir de aca estas solo, cuidate hijo"

"Gracias maestro"

Asi Gunter desapareciendo y un Kiba caminando por las calles de kuo de noche

"Ahora que estoy por mi cuenta podre investigar a aquellas personas pero para eso necesito dinero supongo que tendre que buscar un trabajo donde paguen muy bien ya que no tengo dinero"

Asi Kiba paseando por las calles de noche y ver a una persona que caminaba un tanto extraña

"Una persona hebria?, no parece una joven de talvez mi edad"

Y si Kiba no se habia equivocado era una chica de unos 17 años, cabello largo de color blanco, ojos color purpura y una vestimenta muy parecida la de un traje de oficina para mujer que parecia estar desangrandose en lo que era su abdomen

"Ey estas bien?"

"Vete, dejame y salva tu vida"

Asi unos 3 hombres apareciendo

"O mira al parecer esa niña tenia un compañero"

"Quienes son ustedes?"_ Decia un Kiba protegiendo a aquella chica

"A ti que importa niño, solo danos a esa niña y vete"- Decia uno de aquellos hombres de forma amenazante

"Esas miradas, trajes y tatuajes, ustedes son mienbro de los yakusas"_ Decia un Kiba sacando de forma discreta su hoja oculta

"Asi es niño y que haras al respecto"_ Decian estos sacando sus armas

Kiba sabia que con la hoja oculta seria inutil en estos casos y utilizar sus poderes seria lo mas estupido que podria hacer y mas con aquella chica viendolo asi que sacando unos tres shurikens

" ¡Hare esto!"

Asi Kiba lanzando los shurikens a las manos de los yakusas y estos retorciendose del dolor

"Ven vamos"_ Decia un Kiba cargando a la chica herida y corriendo

"Idiota, pudistes irte y dejarme, ¿por que me ayudastes"

"Me recordastes a alguien"

Asi Kiba corriendo y los yakusas quitandoses los shurikens

"Maldito mocoso me la va a pagar"

Asi este intentando ir por ellos pero su compañero parandolo

"Espera iremos por ellos despues, ahora ay que avisar al jefe de lo que paso"

Asi estos llendose

"Creo que ya no nos siguen"_ Decia Kiba descanzando crerca de un callejon

"Idiota ahora ellos te buscaran"

"Talvez pero por ahora ay que escondernos"

Asi aquella chica dandole un papel

"Ten es mi direccion vamos alli para que puedas esconderte"

Kiba tomando la direccion y despues de leerla cargo a la chica en su espalda

"Espera que haces?"

"Agarrate fuerte"

Asi Kiba sacando sus cables y columpiandose por los techos de edificios pequeño como tambien saltando en ellos

"Estas loco quieres matarme?"_Decia aquella chica enojada con Kiba

"Losiento pero es la unica forma de llegar mas rapido y tambien para poder curarla"

Asi despues de un rato habian llegado a un edificio

"Ten son las llaves de mi departamento"

Asi la chica desmayandose devido a la falta de sangre

"Resiste"

Asi Kiba corriendo lo mas rapido hacia su departamento y dejando a la chica en su cama con mucho cuidando y con un cuchillo desgarrando sus ropas para ver la herida y verla pero ahora debia ir al baño por el botiquin de primeros auxilios

"Aqui esta veamos, gasas, vendas, aguja e hilo para suturar, esta todo no debo perder tiempo"

Asi Kiba llenando un pequeño traste con agua para estelirisar la aguja y en otro llenar mas agua y llenvandose las gasas paras limpiar de manera higienica la herida y asi haciendolo pero habia algo en la herida y era una bala

"Ay genial lo que faltaba"

Kiba ya cansado buscando una pinza pero no habia

"Lo siento pero tendre que usar un cuchillo"

Asi kiba con la punta del cuchillo intentando sacar la bala y si lo habria logrado pero saliendo muchisima mas sangre

"Debo actuar rapido"

Asi limpiando denuevo e ir por el traste de agua caliente o mejor dicho por la aguja que habia dejado para que se estelirizada y empezando a coser y despues despues de varios minutos termino de cocerla asi poniendo un parche y vendarla pero aquella chica seguia en estado critico debido a la falta de sangre

"O no que hare?"

Asi este perdiendo las esperanzas pero encontro algo y era una intravenosa

"Tengo hacerlo o esta chica morira pero no se si seamos compatiples pero no voy a dudar eso ahora, espero que no duela"

Asi poniendose la intravenosa y este sacando un pequeño sonido de dolor y conectando la otra parte de la intravenosa al brazo de la chica y asi dandole su sangre

"Quedate conmigo"_Decia un Kiba agarrandole su mano.

Fin del capitulo continuara


End file.
